legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 45
(Meanwhile in another part of the Multi-Universe Protoman and his brother Megaman are exploring a possible lead on the Humanists) Megaman: So the Humanists are here? Protoman: According to my sources, yes. Megaman: Does not look like much is going on. Protoman: The Humanists here could be just out on patrol looking for possible settlements for non-humans. Megaman: That makes sense. Protoman: So keep your guard up and your eyes open. Megaman: Got it. Let's move. (Protoman and Megaman begin moving in order to find any sign of the Humanists) Megaman: So it's true what happened to Blue? He tried to take down Princess Luna? Protoman: As hard as it to believe... He did. Megaman: But why? Protoman: I don't know. Megaman: It does not make sense, though. Blue's not evil. Protoman: I know that. Hopefully he'll tell us what's going on. Other wise I don't think he'll ever get out of the Canterlot dungeons. Megaman: I'm sure we'll find a way to help him. Protoman: Let's just stay focused on finding out where- (Suddenly an explosion is seen off in the distance) Protoman: The Humanists! Megaman: Come on! (Protoman and Megaman quickly head to where the explosion was. When they arrive they see a large number of Cerberus troops gathered together and are pointing their guns in the smoke. When the smoke clears they see someone. A girl with dragon like arms and legs, wearing some armor, standing there cross armed and next to her is a big sword) ???: Come now humans. Give me a challenge. (Grabs her sword) Megaman: Who is that? Protoman: Not a friend of the Humanists I can tell you that. (Cerberus troops begin to open fire again. The dragon girl effortlessly dodges all the bullets and when she's in range she starts cutting up Cerberus troops with expect sword skills) Megaman: Look at her! She's cutting them down! Protoman: She's not even trying and she's beating them. (The dragon girl continues to dodge attacks while fighting back with her sword. She grabs one Cerberus soldier and slam him into the ground finishing him. Suddenly Cerberus Phantom's appear) ???: Well well it seems not all these soldiers use guns. Come then! Granberia the swordswoman will be your opponent! (The Cerberus Phantoms charge at Granberia they try attack her with their swords but she is able to dodges every one of their attacks and then counters with her own sword. She defeats the Phantoms) Granberia: You were better then the rest of them. But you are no match for me. Now... What else do you have for me? (As if their answering Granberia's question out of the sky lands 3 Atlas mechs) Megaman: I have this feeling that those mechs are not gonna make much of difference. Protoman: I think you're right. (Granberia stares down the 3 mechs all prepare to fire at her. Granberia smiles at these 3 mechs. She then raises her sword and suddenly it busts into flames. Then with one swing a powerful wave of fire is sent toward the mechs resulting in a powerful explosion. As the smoke clears Granberia stands there eyes close appearing dissapointed) Granberia: These humans have these advance technology.... And yet they had the nerve to mock me for wielding nothing but a sword. If this is the best they have to offer then this war will be very short. (Megaman and Protoman jump down to meet Granberia. She look at the two) Granberia: Do you two seek to challenge me as well? Megaman: No. We just want to give our thanks for dealing with the Humanists. Protoman: You're seriously powerful. You would be very helpful in our fight. Granberia: Sorry, but I have no interest in joining you. Megaman: But- Granberia: I said no. Now if you want to keep your fighting with the Humanist I suggest you leave as there are no more here. I plan to see if anymore of the Humanists or these Invaders can give me a decent challenge. (Granberia then seems to teleport away) Protoman: Well I think both The Humanist and The Invaders are in trouble if they cross her path. Megaman: We better get back to the others and let them know what happened. (Megaman and Protoman teleport themselves out of here) To be continued... Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Transcripts Category:What If Adventures